


dsmp agere oneshots ♡

by bittersweet_dreams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_dreams/pseuds/bittersweet_dreams
Summary: little oneshots i decided to do, no schedule at all, will update whenever i feel like it!completely sfw. no nsfw interaction. no ageplay. none of that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. + introduction +

_\+ introduction +_   


  


**hello everyone! you can call me _bittersweet!_ **   


**i use she/he/they pronouns! please respect that!**

**this book will follow boundaries of the content creators. that means no nsfw content at all. no ageplay either. this is _sfw age regression_ (agere).**

**do not take this in the wrong way.**

**minors will not be shipped at all nor people who are uncomfortable with shipping!**

**ask questions if you have any! :D**


	2. + requests ! +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD THIS INTO THE INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER OOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.. yeah.

i forgot i had to do this but-

requests! 

if you have one just make sure to specify who the little is and who the cg is so i understand! and yes, there can be multiple!

i may decline some requests or accept some depending on how i feel about it, please don't get mad, i'm just trying not to make myself or anyone else uncomfortable :p

have an amazing day!! (chapter coming soon, sorry about that)

..additionally, are you guys ok with little!phil? just wanna know before i publish anything


End file.
